


Cuddles

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: “Tired?” The raven haired boy whispered, wrapping an arm around his middle. He quickly returned the embrace, melting in the soft feeling.“I thought I was gonna die.” Will rolled his eyes and kissed on Nico's lips. He could feel the boy smirking as he kissed back, and they nipped at each other's lips for a moment.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, this was supposed to be a longer fic and this was only the opening part   
> But then I stopped writing and decided to just post this instead, forgive me if this is a little short and undone  
> So sorry :'(

“Will? You're still awake?” A sleepy voice came from the nearest bed, and a pair of warm chocolate eyes blinked open to look at him.  
“One second, babe.”

 

With a muffled yawn, Will finally closed the biochemistry book and set it aside on the desk, stretching his limbs slowly. The clock on the wall showed 11:37 pm, way past curfew to go back to the Apollo cabin. He still had to find a way to get rid of the venom in the wound on Valentina's arm, a courtesy from the Hunters, but his eyes were watering, his back was aching, and his boyfriend was waiting for him on a bed only two feet away, so he decided that she could wait. The infirmary, like the rest of the camp, was dark and quiet, everyone was deep in their dreams. The only source of light was from his small lamp, and he quickly cleared away the pens and notebooks before turning it off and stood up.

 

It was a long day for both of them. He had been in Camp Half Blood for years now and he'd never seen such an intense game of Capture the Flag. The Romans stopped by: Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Frank, the Hunters visited: Thalia and the others, Percy and Annabeth came back from New Rome on a break, Piper and Leo were waiting, and did he mention Calypso? Suddenly the camp was crowded with people from all over the camps, all of the Big Three children and Prophecy heroes. Now he regretted insisting Nico to join: looking at the way water shooting up from the rivers in tidal waves, lightning roaring every once in a while and Hades—gold bricks flying accross the air, Hazel must be so determined, no wonder the infirmary was filled with the injured after the game.

 

The Apollo cabin couldn’t provide enough men for this kind of event, he and his siblings worked their asses off to treat the injured and the work was still loaded. Austin and Kayla had just left fifteen minutes ago, after most of the campers were patched up properly. Nico was also wounded, but thank the gods it wasn’t fatal and he could be all well the next day.

 

“That's a lot of seconds, Solace.” Nico's warning voice was so intimidating and so sexy at the same time as he patted the other side of the bed in impatience.  
Will rushed to the bed, where his boyfriend was waiting, and sliding in under the blanket Nico had already lifted up for him. A welcoming warmth seeped through his body, and he let out a sigh.

 

“Tired?” The raven haired boy whispered, wrapping an arm around his middle. He quickly returned the embrace, melting in the soft feeling. 

 

“I thought I was gonna die.” Will rolled his eyes and kissed on Nico's lips. He could feel the boy smirking as he kissed back, and they nipped at each other's lips for a moment.

 

The kisses were recharging. One second ago, he was so exhausted he thought he could pass out at the spot, and now the warmth was flooding through his body from the touch. Nico was soft and warm in his arms, Nico's lips were burning and comforting at the same time, and the unique, indescrubable scent of the boy enveloped Will. It had to feel like it when he used his powers to heal, or calm others. Silky dark hair was brushing on Will's face, and he couldn’t help reaching up to gently touch Nico. His hair, the side of his face, his neck and shoulder.

 

“How's your wound? Feeling better?” He asked, drinking in slowly the sight of his sleepy boyfriend and peppering kisses all over his angelic face.

 

“Much better if you keep kissing me like that.” Nico muttered, eyes closed, and Will reconnected their lips once more. It was funny how the boy used to be so shy he couldn’t hold Will's hand in front of his sister, and now he simply couldn’t care less about kissing and cuddling and sharing a bed with Will in a room full of Romans, Greeks and Hunters. Most of them asleep, but there were so many.

 

“Get some sleep.” Nico buried his face in Will's neck and held him even closer. “You need it.”

 

“Good night, sweetie.” The blond kissed the other boy's hair before drifting into sleep, arms full of Nico di Angelo. Oh, Chiron and Jason and Reyna would kill him when they see the two of them tomorrow.


End file.
